heroes_and_villiansfandomcom-20200214-history
Huey, Dewey, and Louie
Hubert, Deuteronomy and Louis Duck (also known as Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck) are the young white duck triplets and the character group who are the nephews of Donald Duck. The three are very fun-loving, adventurous and mischievous and love messing with their Uncle Donald. Character background Huey, Dewey and Louie are the sons of Donald's sister Della Duck, however in "Donald's Nephews", their mother is instead named Dumbella. In the original theatrical shorts, they were originally sent to visit Donald for only one day; in the comics, the three were sent to stay with Donald on a temporary basis until their father came back from the hospital (the boys ended up sending him there after a practical joke of putting firecrackers under his chair). In both the comics and animated shorts, the boys' parents were never heard from or referred to again after these instances, resulting in the boys ending up permanently living with Donald, in keeping with Disney's usual elimination of kid characters' parents. All four of them live in the city of Duckburg in the state of Calisota. The boys are noted for having both identical appearances and personalities in most appearances, with the three sometimes shown as finishing each other's sentences as a running joke. In the theatrical shorts, Huey, Dewey and Louie would often behave in a rambunctious manner, sometimes committing retaliation or revenge on their uncle Donald for something he did to them. In the comics, however, as developed by Al Taliaferro and Carl Barks, the boys are usually depicted in a more well-behaved manner, usually helping their uncle Donald and great-uncle Scrooge McDuck in the adventure at hand. In the early Barks comics, the ducklings were still wild and unruly, but their characters improved considerably due to their membership in the Junior Woodchucks and the good influence of their wise old great-grandmother Grandma Duck. Personalities and appearance Huey, Dewey and Louie are Donald Duck's mischievous nephews, who have a usual rivalry with him. While they each have a distinct character trait, they share some similarities. All three are shown to be crafty and troublesome and usually think alike. In some earlier cartoons, they would often argue amongst themselves and have been shown to whine and cry. All three also share joy in tormenting Donald for their own amusement. However, this is sometimes an act of revenge from a prank committed by Donald instead. In the comics, they are children, while in Quack Pack, they are older (aged 14-15), and have more distinct personalities. They are white little ducks with orange beaks and feet. Their eyes are oval and blue. Their clothes are in a different color for each one. To learn it, see: Huey Huey is the oldest and leader of the trio and the bravest of the bunch. Huey is never afraid of a challenge and never backs down. Huey makes sure Dewey's plans are in line and makes sure Louie doesn't fall behind. He wears a red shirt. Although ultimately kind, he is often seen as a troublemaker in the group, and arguably the most aggressive. In his teenage appearance in Quack Pack, Huey wears a red long sleeve openly button shirt as the sleeves are rolled up into cuffs with a red orange undershirt and brown pants. In the opening sequence, his red orange undershirt changed to pale blue. Dewey Dewey is the brains of the trio. Dewey is very smart and well-organized. Dewey loves to think of new ideas and ways to have fun. On occasion, he shows he has the talents of an inventor as well. Dewey is also shown to have leadership potential, as he took control as leader on a few occasions. He wears a blue shirt. In his teenage appearance in Quack Pack, Dewey wears a white and dark blue striped short sleeve openly baseball top with dark blue outlines and and the edge of his sleeves and a number "11" at the back with a navy blue round designs in each sleeves. Underneath he wears a light blue shirt and blue pants. In early cartoons, Dewey would sport a tangerine shirt instead of his now-trademark blue, which wouldn't appear in Dewey's animation days until DuckTales. Louie Louie is the nicest of the trio. He is gentle, carefree, laid-back, and notices things others miss easily, showing a particularly creative thinking. Louie is not very loud and disobedient like his brothers. He can sometimes be absent-minded and a little bumbling, but when it's needed is shown to be just as clever as his brothers. In his teenage appearance in Quack Pack, Louie appears much like a hip-hopper a contrast to his brothers, Huey and Dewey's casual appearance. He wears a green tank top and dark green pants. He also wears a cap on his head. While Louie wore his now-trademark green shirt in the earliest of cartoons, he sometimes sported a yellow shirt. Later appearances DuckTales The boys later starred in the 1987 animated television series DuckTales, in which they appeared in adventures with their great-uncle Scrooge McDuck (due to Donald having enlisted in the U.S. Navy). The boys' personalities were mainly based on their comic book appearances as opposed to the ones in the theatrical shorts. The series focuses on the boys' life with Scrooge while Donald is off serving in the Navy. Throughout the course of the series, the boys come to know various characters such as Launchpad McQuack (Scrooge's personal pilot and bumbling sidekick), Gyro Gearloose (a wacky inventor who's convoluted inventions constantly cause mayhem in Duckburg), Scrooge's maid Mrs. Beakley and her granddaughter Webby. With all these characters, the boys create strong, family-oriented bonds that last the entire series. Specifically with Webby, who acts as the "honorary niece" at times, with the young girl duckling even referring to Scrooge as "Uncle Scrooge", like the boys. Even so, Huey, Dewey and Louie have often expressed dislike in having Webby tag along on their adventures. They also meet several of Scrooge's enemies and are often their targets in the villains' plots to overtake Scrooge--Magica De Spell (a wicked sorceress) is one of the many antagonists, along with Scrooge's rival Flintheart Glomgold and, most notably, the infamous Beagle Boys, who are some of the more bumbling foes the boys face, though they still cause a great threat to McDuck's fortune due to their enormously large family. In 1990, the boys starred alongside Scrooge in DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp. In this film, the boys must help Scrooge defeat a powerful wizard named Merlock in his quest to dominate the world through the use of a genie's magic. Quack Pack Huey, Dewey and Louie also starred in the 1990's series Quack Pack, in which the three were portrayed as teenagers and their full names were given as Hubert, Deuteronomy and Louis Duck. In Quack Pack, the boys were given more distinct personalities, with Huey being something of a ladies' man, Dewey as a computer whiz and Louie as comic book freak. Most episodes revolved around the boys' mischievous nature and often getting into trouble with their Uncle Donald. In some episodes, including the series' pilot, the boys would become their superhero alter egos known as "The T-Squad". Huey had the ability of super speed, Dewey had incredible intelligence and psychic powers and Louie held the power of super strength. The hero forms were provided by their great-uncle Ludwig Von Drake. This series is the only time the three ducks are cast as teenagers, and speak with "normal" voices, as opposed to the iconic "duck voices" (like their Uncle Donald) in other incarnations. Mickey Mouse Works In Mickey Mouse Works, the boys played recurring roles. Like their original classic cartoon appearances, the boys would often battle Donald. In the series, they were voiced by Tony Anselmo. In "Donald's Rocket Ruckus", the boys attempted to ride an attraction they were too short for. In "Survival of the Woodchucks", they followed the guidelines of the Junior Woodchucks, but retaliated against Donald when they learned that he didn't pass the survival test. One of their most notable appearances in the series is in "Mickey's Remedy", where they were babysat by Mickeywhile Donald went out. They tricked Mickey into spoiling them until Mickey learned of their trick. As punishment, Mickey had the boys believe that they were dying until they promised to change their ways. Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas Huey, Dewey and Louie appeared in the 1999 direct-to-video film, once again voiced by Russi Taylor. In the film, the boys star in a segment where they wish for Christmas every day, which is them reliving the exact same day from before. The first two days are great, but become extremely annoying afterwards. When they try to fix time, they sabotage Christmas in order to mix things up. Despite this, they ended up destroying and ruining Christmas. When Donald is hit by the Christmas tree, instead of yelling at the boys and losing his temper as usual, he just lies there depressed and humiliated and the boys realize what they did was the worst thing they've ever done. To redeem themselves, they make sure the next day became the greatest Christmas they ever had. This fixed the balance and Christmas was finally over. They later appear during the grand finale, singing Christmas carols with the other characters. House of Mouse In House of Mouse, the boys served as the club's band, first calling themselves the Quackstreet Boys (an obvious parody of the Backstreet Boys). They then changed their name to the Splashing Pumpkins (parodying the Smashing Pumpkins), but went back to being the Quackstreet Boys in later episodes. Other names have been used as well, such as QuackWerk, Plymouth Rock and Kid Duck. Like in Mickey Mouse Works, they were voiced by Tony Anselmo, though a few episodes had them looking similar to how they looked in Quack Pack. The boys' biggest role in the series was in the episode "Music Day", which showed the boys breaking up after arguing over a photo shoot, forcing Mickey, Donald and Goofy to try to reunite them before the show ends. In "Pete's House of Villains", when the club was briefly taken over by Pete, they were replaced by the Three Little Wolves. They also appear trapped in the club with the other characters in Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse. Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas Huey, Duey and Louie are brought into the third dimension in the CGI sequel. In their starring segment of the film, they realize they have not been perfect angels during the year. In order to gain presents, they leave home and have a grand adventure in Santa Claus' workshop in The North Pole. They once again ruin Christmas, but redeem themselves by saving it again. When they finally find the list's room, instead of writing their names on it, they write Scrooge's. Due to their good deeds, they receive presents and a "Thank You" note from Santa himself. They play supporting roles in Donald's segment, where they are seen under the care of Daisy, wanting to have Donald tag along for Christmas festivities. However, Donald's grouchy attitude towards the holidays, and his desire to be left alone, prevent such a thing from happening peacefully. After a mishap at the mall's Christmas show, Daisy sadly takes the boys out without their uncle, though Donald's Christmas spirit eventually gets the better of him, allowing he and his family to reconcile. The boys reappear at the end of the film, singing Christmas carols with the other characters in Mickey's house. Mickey Mouse In the episode "Black and White", the boys can be seen walking past the movie theater at the very beginning of the episode. In this appearance, they appear wearing black shirts along with caps sporting their traditional colors. The boys later appear in "No" (donning outfits similar to the ones they wore in Mr. Duck Steps Out), where they take advantage of Mickey's inability to say the word "no" by asking to borrow toilet paper and using it to teepee his house, taunting him afterwards. In the end, the boys are seen with the other characters of the episode, returning their favours by giving Mickey three new rolls of toilet paper and in asking Mickey to join the latter in watching TV. DuckTales (2017 TV series) Huey, Dewey, and Louie return in the reboot series with their full names given this time as Hubert Duck, Dewford Deuteronomy Duck and Llewelyn Duck. They are featured in the series with distinct appearances, voices and personalities, though they each take after their Uncle Scrooge in some way: Huey has Scrooge's intelligence, Dewey has Scrooge's fearlessness, and Louie shares Scrooge's love of treasure. About 10-12 years of age, the series depicts the nephews as having been raised by Donald since birth, due to the absence of their mother, Della. Together, the family lives in the Duckburg harbor in Donald's houseboat, and although the nephews love their uncle, they eventually grow tire of his overprotective and "boring" ways. In "Woo-oo!", they plot to use the houseboat to sail the seas and explore nearby cities while Donald is at a job interview, but their plan backfires. With no other option, Donald sends the boys to stay with Scrooge McDuck, his housekeeper Bentina Beakley, and Beakley's granddaughter Webby Vanderquack, for the time being. Scrooge is initially disgruntled by the sudden appearance of his great-nephews, but slowly comes to admire their adventurous spirits—so much so, that he invites them to join his expedition to find the lost city of Atlantis (on the condition that they keep it a secret from Donald). Donald—being on the same expedition with his new employer, Flintheart Glomgold—finds Scrooge and the boys in Atlantis and berates the former for putting his love of adventure before the safety of the family. To Donald's surprise, Dewey is able to use what he's learned from Scrooge to safely guide the family out of the sunken city and to safety. Back in Duckburg, Donald comes to terms with his newphews' love of adventure, and allows them to visit Scrooge every so often. When the houseboat explodes, however (due to Dewey having accidentally left the engine running) Scrooge invites Donald and the boys to stay in McDuck Manor until Donald can fix the boat. Dewey uses the opportunity to analyze some of Scrooge's old keepsakes, and discovers a portrait depicting Scrooge and Donald on an adventure, with Della by their side. Over the course of the first season, Dewey and Webby team up to learn more about Della. They discover that Della had stolen something from Scrooge called the "Spear of Selene"—a revelation that puts Della's moral alignment into question. Out of fear of worrying his brothers, Dewey keeps the investigation a secret from Huey and Louie, though he eventually confesses the truth in "The Secret(s) of Castle McDuck!". Both Huey and Louie rebuke Dewey for his secrecy, accusing him of acting selfishly. Dewey apologizes for this, and the brothers agree to band together to continue the investigation and learn the truth. By the time of "The Last Crash of the Sunchaser!", however, the uncertainty of Della's absence becomes too much for Dewey to handle, prompting him to demand the truth directly from Scrooge. A downhearted Scrooge explains that before the nephews had hatched, he, Donald and Della had been going on amazing adventures all around the world, until there was a point in time where they had almost nowhere new to explore. This had prompted Della to have ambitions to explore outer space, knowing it was the most uncharted area of all. Scrooge manufactured a rocket dubbed The Spear of Selene to gift to Della in honor of the newphews' birth. Della discovered the rocket early, however, and stole it behind Scrooge's back. Through radio transmissions, Scrooge tried to navigate Della to safety, but she was caught in a cosmic storm and declared lost in space ever since. In response, Donald blamed Scrooge for the tragedy and adopted the boys as his own. Blaming their great-uncle for the loss of their mother without letting him explain what really happened, the boys resent Scrooge to the point of wanting to leave McDuck Manor and return to the bay. In "The Shadow War!", they are trying to get rid of all the souvneirs that they got on adventures with Scrooge right before they move to Cape Suzette the following day. Mrs. Beakly explained to the boys during a farewell party on what really happened and scolded them for turning their back on Scrooge. After some thinking, Donald and the boys realize how much them and Scrooge need one another, and decide to go back to the mansion to reconcile with him. As soon as they find out about Magica, they break into the mansion and manage to save Scrooge. They forgive him and join him for a swim in the bin. Months later the boys, Donald and the rest of Scrooge's workers are reinstated back into McDuck Manor. Louie, being inspired by Scrooge's success in the business world, decides to create his own company of Louie Inc, while he and his brothers come across a few more new faces known to their family such as their distant cousin Fethry Duck, and Donald's old college buddies Panchito Pistoles, and Jose Carioca. They also come across some familiar faces like Storkules, having him act as Donald's new roommate for some time. Louie decided to take advantage of Storkules' presence by having him take down monsters attacking the city of Duckburg, hoping to try and make a high profit to jump-start his new company. Unfortunately the monsters Storkules had captured ended up escaping, leading them to attack Donald's houseboat, causing Louie to throw away all the merchandise he bought from the money he made as a diversion for the monsters. Once the monsters were captured once more, instead of letting them attack the city again, Scrooge proposed to Louie that he uses them as a method of transportation for the lemonade company Scrooge had just made in Cape Suzette. Soon after, Christmas had finally come with Huey decorating the Mansion, Louie writing a letter to Santa trying to reason with him to put him on the nice list after some of the bad things he did over the year, and Dewey sulking in his room, revealed to still be depressed over the realization of spending yet another Christmas without his mother. Dewey then discovers Scrooge with three spirits, with Scrooge explaining to Dewey that they accidentally haunted his home once, and from there on spent each Christmas crashing some of the greatest Christmas parties in history with them. As the four went off to travel back in time, Dewey had held onto the Future spirit's cloak, but fell into the snow and realized he had gone back in time, likely to when his mother hadn't yet disappeared. Dewey searches the mansion, only to run into a strange emo-looking kid, who was revealed to be Donald when he was close to Dewey's age. Dewey then goes with young Donald to the back of McDuck Manor to find his sister Della, where she had been setting up traps to try and capture Santa Claus. They find her, but soon after the three run into a giant Wendigo monster, and fight it off until they are able to tangle it into a rope Della had used earlier as a trap. Later, young Donald and Della decide to go back into the mansion to get Scrooge to deal with the monster, but not before Dewey hugged Della out of instinct, knowing how much he wanted to spend Christmas with her. Although Dewey wanted to warn his mother about what would happen years from then, Della and Donald reminded him not to as it would have disrupted the space-time continuum. After Donald and Della went back inside, future Scrooge picked up Dewey and took each other back to their present, where they sang some Christmas carols with the rest of their family for the remainder of the night. Minor appearances In the 1988 film Who Framed Roger Rabbit, Huey, Dewey, and Louie appear in a picture on a newspaper in Eddie Valiant's office. In 1990, the boys also made an appearance in the anti-drug TV special Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue. Furthermore, they also appeared in Duck Tales the movie where they go on a treasure hunt with their Uncle Scrooge and end befriending a kindhearted Genie. As the movie progresses, they make unimaginable wishes and end-up having to help Uncle Scrooge face an old enemy. They also make a cameo in Mickey's Christmas Carol. Role in the comics Within the comics, Huey, Dewey and Louie often play a major role in most stories involving either their uncle Donald or great-uncle Scrooge McDuck, accompanying them on most of their adventures. Also seen in the comics is the boys' membership in a Boy Scouts of America-like organization called the Junior Woodchucks, including their use of the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook -- a manual containing all manner of information on virtually every subject possible (however, there are some resources, such as the ancient libraries of Tralla La, that hold information not found in the guidebook). This excellent youth organization, which has twin goals of preserving knowledge and preserving the environment, was instrumental in transforming the three brothers from little hellions to upstanding young ducks. True to his jocular style, Duck comic artist and writer Don Rosa occasionally made subtle references as to what became of the nephews' parents. In his 1990's comic serial The Life and Times of Scrooge McDuck, Rosa pictures how Scrooge first met his nephews, saying "I'm not used to relatives, either! The few I had seem to have... disappeared!", to which Huey, Dewey and Louie answer "We know how that feels, Unca Scrooge!" In the 2014 comic 80 is prachtig, a Dutch Disney comic published in honor of Donald's 80th anniversary, it was finally explained what became of the nephews' mother. An astronaut, Della left her children with her brother Donald before leaving for a space trip.The story was written by Evert Geradts and drawn by Maximino Tortajada Aguilar. Video game appearances DuckTales and DuckTales 2 Huey, Dewey and Louie all appear at certain points in the DuckTales NES games, including on the level select screen of the first game (where, due to color limitations, Dewey is colored as a second Louie). Throughout both of the games, the boys appear at select points in each of the levels to give hints to Scrooge about what he will need to do in order to progress through the levels. At one point in the Transylvania level in the first game, Huey is held hostage by one of the Beagle Boys and, after being rescued, tells Scrooge about the illusion wall in the level. The HD remake expands on this by having all three of the nephews get captured by the Beagle Boys in the new Money Bin level as well as in the Transylvania level. Disney's Magical Quest 3 Huey, Dewey and Louie appear in the third Magical Quest game. The object of the game is to rescue them from the clutches of the villainous King Pete. Mickey's Speedway USA Huey, Dewey and Louie all appear in the game. Huey presents the winner with their trophy and remind the racer that is going the wrong way when they are going the wrong way, while Dewey continue a player after they fall into water or down a pit and Louie starts the race by saying: "On your mark, Get Set, GO!!!", plus they appear as unlockable characters. Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers! In Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers!, if Donald manages to spell out the word "Special" in each level, the nephews will contact him after he finishes it to tell him how to activate a new special move. Kingdom Hearts series Huey, Dewey and Louie appear as supporting characters in the Kingdom Hearts series. In Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, the trio appear in Disney Town participating in the world's mini games. Scrooge McDuck has left them in-charge of an ice-cream machine, which they are having trouble handling. Captain Justice comes to lend them a hand, but only ends up with making a big mess. When Pete fails to get the machine to properly work, Ventus arrives and asks if he could try getting it to work. With his help, they manage to make it work properly. In Kingdom Hearts, they open up an item shop in Traverse Town but are seen returning to Disney Castle in the end credits. In Kingdom Hearts II, they run their own shops again, this time in Hollow Bastion. They again return to Disney Castle during the end credits. In Kingdom Hearts coded, data-representations of them appear within Jiminy's Journal. Disney Magical World Here, Huey, Dewey and Louie work for Scrooge in Castleton's finest shop, introduced to the player through Minnie. For Huey, fashion's his specialty, Dewey's in charge of furnishing, and Louie takes care of the rest. Trivia * A few comics accidentally feature a fourth nephew. He is often dubbed as Fooey or Phooey, the nephews' 'long-lost brother'. Currently, it's unknown if he will appear in the 2017 DuckTales reboot. * Strangely, it's not ever shown how Huey, Dewey and Louie ever got to Traverse Town if Disney Castle wasn't destroyed. Plus, it's unknown why they wouldn't be at Disney Castle in Kingdom Hearts II, but instead at Hollow Bastion, yet they do tell Ventus that they're going to save up Munny to go on a big adventure. * Typical of cartoon characters, Huey, Dewey and Louie rarely appear to age (note Quack Pack), even where the story they're involved in shows characters around them to age like Max Goof (though they appeared alongside him in House of Mouse at older ages) or Sora from the Kingdom Hearts series. * Huey, Dewey and Louie are the most frequently appearing nieces or nephews of The Sensational Six members. * With the exception of Clarence Nash, The Mellomen, Tony Anselmo, Danny Pudi, Ben Schwartz, and Bobby Moynihan, Huey, Dewey and Louie are typically voiced by female actresses. Category:Characters Category:Mickey Mouse characters Category:Males Category:Animals Category:Birds Category:Kids Category:Twins and triplets Category:Heroes Category:Nephews Category:Character groups Category:Ducks Category:Adventurers Category:Geniuses Category:Disney characters